


Hawkson Family

by Talia45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Sisters, Bisexual Female Character, Broken Bones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Car Accidents, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hospitals, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, One Big Happy Family, Sisters, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, one of the characters loses feeling in her legs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia45/pseuds/Talia45
Summary: Just an original story idea of a family with  twenty kids and grandkids on the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Introduction

Oliver Hawkson,47, male, father  
Lola Hawkson, 46, female, mother  
Christian Hawkson,25,male  
Brooklyn Garcia nee Hawkson, 24, female  
Samson Hawkson, 18, male  
Leviathan[Levi] Hawkson, 16, male  
Timothy[Tim] Hawkson, 14, male  
Nick Hawkson, 13, male  
Lorelei Hawkson, 12, female  
Alex Hawkson, 8, male, Leo's twin  
Leo Hawkson, 8, male, Alex's twin  
Michelle Hawkson, 7, female  
Gypsy Hawkson, 6, female  
Parker Hawkson, 4, female, Lane's twin  
Lane Hawkson, 4, female, Parker's twin

The rest of the kids come later


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write on this.

_"Why are you leaving?" Levi and Samson walked up to Christian. "Because I'm going to college, and its too far of a drive for me to come home everyday" Christian explained. "But you'll come back right, you always come back" Lorelei joined her brothers. "Always" Christian nodded and then left._

That was seven years ago, they hadn't seen him in six years. Brooklyn moved out a year after him and disappeared from their lives as well. 

  
"Come on you guys, or we're going to be late. Levi, I'm taking you to the DMV to get your driving permit and then maybe take you driving for a bit" Oliver called. Levi, Tim, Nick, Lorelei, Alex, Leo, Michelle, Gypsy, Parker, and Lane came down the stairs and out to the car.

Three hours later [cause I'm bored]

"Mr. Hawkson, nice of you to come. We need to talk about your sons, Alex and Leo, they were disrupting class today, and encouraged two kids to fight each other. We're worried about them, is everything okay at home?" The principal of the elementary school wondered. Oliver smiled, this happened with one of his kids at least twice a week.

  
"Yes, everything is fine at home. I don't know why they insist on giving the school trouble. I can take them home if you want" Oliver explained.

"Right, well since this is the third time this has happened this week, we have no choice but to suspend them. They may return tomorrow" the principal nodded.

"Thank you. Are they outside?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, have a good day" the principal nodded. Oliver walked out and saw his youngest sons sitting on a bench outside the room.

"Oh hey dad!" Alex grinned.

"Come on you two. So were you really disruptive in class and encouraged two kids to fight or was the principal just making that up?" Oliver wondered.

"Oh she was just making it up. The only disruptive thing we did in class was when I accidentally blew up a science experiment and Leo tried tell two kids to stop passing notes in class. The school just doesn't like us" Alex explained.  
"Right, well try to be quiet in class and no more blowing things up in science. I can't keep switching schools for you two" Oliver got into the car and the twins got in the backseat.

"Well, luckily this time she just suspended us" Leo shrugged.

"Yeah, luckily. But that doesn't mean she will next time" Oliver pointed out. The rest of the drive was quiet and then they were home. 

"I have to go get the girls from daycare soon so be good and don't destroy anything. Samson should be home from work soon" Oliver walked back out to the car and drove to the youngest twin's daycare.

Hawkson-Garcia house

"Christian, give them back. Your gonna get them all hyper and they have to go down for their nap" Brooklyn chased her older brother around the kitchen. He had two black haired kids clinging to his arms and another slightly older kid clinging to his back.  
"Come on Brook, lighten up" Christian laughed, placing Taylor and Emilie in Brooklyn's arms.  
"Now they're never gonna sleep" Brooklyn huffed.  
"Then let them stay up. They don't need to nap, they're getting a little too old for that" Christian pointed out.

"What do you mean their getting too old for naps? Their three years old!" Brooklyn argued, carrying her twins to the room they shared with Violet. Out of the six people living in their apartment, four were kids. Taylor and Emilie Garcia, twin kids of Brooklyn, their three years old. Taylor is a boy and Emilie is a girl. Violet Hawkson, biological child of Christian, she's four. Niall Hawkson, adopted son of Christian, he's six.

"Exactly, too old. Now let them play some more, we can take them to the park or something" Christian repeated.

"Fine, come on you two. Since your already energetic" Brooklyn took the twins to the living room and got them ready to go outside. The other two kids got themselves ready and then the small family headed to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the only chapter with the ages of the kids that are in the introduction before I do a time skip, I already have other chapters planned but the kids are older in those chapters and I don't know what to write to fill in the years. Sorry it was so short


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip! Its been six years. This will contain hospitals, mentions of blood, unconsciousness, and a car accident. If you don't like, don't read.

Christian-31  
Brooklyn-30  
Samson-24  
Levi-22  
Tim-20  
Nick-19  
Lorelei-18  
Alex and Leo-14  
Michelle-13  
Gypsy-12  
Parker and Lane-10  
New kids  
Montana, Myles, and Ashley[Ash]-5  
Patrice, Patrick, and Philip-2  
Grandkids  
Niall-11  
Violet-9  
Taylor and Emilie-8

Lorelei watched as a car came towards them and hit her car, hard enough to send them rolling down a hill. She watched in the mirror as Gypsy flew out the window and Parker and Lane's seatbelts snapped before she blacked out. When Lorelei woke up, ambulances and police cars were all over the road and she was being placed on something. She looked around as best she could and almost cried at the sight around her. The other persons car was smashed, hers was too, she couldn't see her siblings but was able to spot some flashes of blonde or brown hair and the occasional red or strawberry blonde hair. After two hours, Lorelei was cleared to start walking around. She had minor injuries, so the EMTs weren't too worried. As Lorelei was walking, she cried at the state of her siblings. The older triplets had been cleared with nothing more than a few scratches and Montana had a broken arm. Patrice, Patrick, and Philip were mostly unharmed. Parker and Lane had blacked out but got nothing more than concussions and a few broken bones. Gypsy was by far the worst injured. She had cuts all over her from broken glass, some was embedded in her stomach, her legs were limp and looked broken, and she was unconscious. Her hair had flown everywhere and some pieces were missing from flying glass that cut it.  
"Ma'am, I need you to step away so we can get her to a hospital. Can you call her parents?" An EMT walked up to Lorelei.  
"Yeah, parents, right. Can you let me ride with her? I'm her sister, I'll call our dad but please just let me ride with her" Lorelei begged.  
"Right, come on. We're taking her in this one" Lorelei followed the EMT to the ambulance and climbed in. Gypsy was placed in on one of those rolling beds. Lorelei cried harder now that she had a better look at her sister.  
"Oh Gypsy, I'm sorry. I should've never forced you to come out with us when you had school to do. This is my fault" Lorelei gently took the younger girls hand. She watched out the back window as Oliver and, surprisingly, Levi and Tim stopped close to the site of the crash to take the other kids to the hospital. Oliver saw her in the back of the ambulance and stared, shocked, probably wondering which of his kids was hurt enough to be taken in an ambulance. Lorelei watched him do a check of all the kids there, and on the kids who had gone with Lorelei earlier in the day. The ambulance took off and the site of the crash disappeared from view. They got to the hospital right as Gypsy was waking up.  
"Lorelei, we were in a crash weren't we?" Gypsy squeezed her sisters hand.  
"Yeah, can you feel anything?" Lorelei nodded.  
"Yeah, your squeezing my hand really hard" Gypsy nodded, a faint smile dusting her lips.  
"Sorry" Lorelei smiled too and released Gypsy's hand.  
"Hey Lorelei?" Gypsy looked up at her older sister.  
"Yeah?" Lorelei waited, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"I can't feel my legs" Gypsy stated. Lorelei started crying again. She was taken from the ambulance and Gypsy was taken into the hospital.

Time skip cause why not?  
A month later  
"Why is she on crutches? The doctors said she would be fine?!!" Michelle watched Gypsy walk out on crutches and make her way towards them.  
"Michelle, the doctors said that she wouldn't lose her legs, but that doesn't mean she'll ever walk again. She needs the crutches" Oliver explained.  
"No, they said she would be fine!" Michelle stared harder at her younger sister.  
"Michelle, its okay. I think its pretty cool. I mean who else in the family gets to walk around on crutches or ride in a wheelchair all the time, right?" Gypsy laughed, but the family saw right through it.  
"I don't want you to. You shouldn't have been in that accident, none of you should've" Michelle mumbled.  
"But we were, and that's fine" Gypsy dropped a crutch and wrapped her arm around her smaller sister.  
"Great your still taller than me" Michelle huffed.  
"Did you think me losing feeling in my legs would make me shorter? Don't worry, I'll be shorter than you when I'm in a wheelchair, but the crutches just add to my height" Gypsy teased. The family laughed, though there was no joy or happiness behind it and went home.  
"Hey Gypsy, guess what?" Michelle lightly nudged her sister.  
"What?" Gypsy turned to her.  
"I'm fourteen now, and your thirteen" Michelle pointed to her clock. Gypsy looked down at it and grinned. Her birthday had been two hours ago and Michelle's one hour.  
"Your right, I love that we share a birthday" Gypsy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, there will definitely be more time skips, just cause I like them and I get bored easily.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gypsy comes out to her family.

Christian-33  
Brooklyn-32  
Samson-26  
Levi-24  
Tim-22  
Nick-21  
Lorelei-20  
Alex and Leo-16  
Michelle-15  
Gypsy-14  
Parker and Lane-12  
Montana, Myles, and Ash-7  
Patrice, Patrick, and Philip-4  
New kid  
Pearl-3 months  
Grandkids  
Niall-13  
Violet-11  
Taylor and Emilie-10  
Maya, 4, Levi's daughter

"Hey Michelle, can I talk to you?" Gypsy walked up to her sister.  
"What's wrong? Is your leg hurting?" Michelle stopped as soon as she realized what she said.  
"Really, its fine Miche, don't get angry at yourself. I actually wanted to talk to you about someone I liked at school. Dad said I'm old enough to date now and I've been interested in this person for a while now, and I think they like me back" Gypsy moved over to her bed and sat down, dropping her crutches.  
"Oh? Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?" Michelle sat down next to Gypsy.  
"Well that's just it, I'm not interested in a guy, I mean I like them and I think if I was given the chance and I really liked a guy, I would date them, but this person, well she's a girl" Gypsy explained.  
"Oh, that's great Gypsy. What's her name?" Michelle wondered.  
"Milinei, she's the older sister of Parker and Lane's friend, Ryker or something like that" Gypsy explained, relaxing now that she knew Michelle supported her.  
"Him? He's a bit of a brat, I don't know why those two hang around him so much, he's bad news if you ask me" Michelle pointed out.  
"Well yeah, I agree, and if it was up to me, I'd ban them from ever seeing him again, but Milinei is actually really nice, and smart, she's one of those bookworms. She's really pretty too, she has long strawberry blonde hair that's always up in a curly ponytail and brown eyes, she's only a little shorter than me, about your height, and she has the best sense of style, its so cute" Gypsy ranted. Michelle smiled, happy to see Gypsy find someone she likes and who made her happy.  
"Gypsy, go for her. Tell dad and then invite her over. I can take the kids out for a while the day she comes over so she doesn't get overwhelmed if you want" Michelle interrupted Gypsy's rambling.  
"Really? But what if dad says its weird to like the same gender?" Gypsy looked down at her hands.  
"Then he doesn't understand you, come on, we can tell him together" Michelle grabbed Gypsy's crutches and helped her up. They walked down to the kitchen and found Oliver in there.  
"Hey dad, can we talk to you? I need to tell you something" Gypsy stopped in front of the stove, where Oliver was cooking.  
"Sure, what is it?" Oliver waited, continuing to cook.  
"Well there's this kid at school, I really like them. And you said I'm old enough to date now so I was wondering if I could invite them over for dinner sometime?" Gypsy explained.  
"Sure when? And what's his name?" Oliver nodded.  
"Um any time that works for you or her, and her name is Milinei" Gypsy answered. Oliver stopped what he was doing and turned to Gypsy.  
"Her?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, her. Ryker's older sister, you know Parker and Lane's friend Ryker? Milinei's his older sister?" Gypsy nodded.  
"Right, what's her favorite food? And Tuesday should work if it works for her, she can come over that day" Oliver nodded and went back to cooking.  
"Thanks, I'll tell her" Gypsy smiled and started walking out of the kitchen.  
"Oh Gypsy?" Oliver stopped her. She turned to him and waited.  
"When were you going to tell us you were gay? And what's your sexuality?" Oliver questioned.  
"I don't know, Michelle already knows, I just told her. I'm bisexual. I'll probably tell the rest of the family tonight" Gypsy turned around again and walked off.

Later that day  
"Your what?!" Alex choked on his food.  
"I'm bisexual, clean yourself up. You disgust me" Gypsy repeated, her voice even and bored.  
"Uhm, that's amazing Gypsy. How long have you known?" Tim questioned.  
"I don't know, a year I guess" Gypsy shrugged. Alex was still choking on his food and Leo was attempting to calm him.  
"Why are you telling us this now?" Leo questioned. Alex finally calmed down and took another bite of food.  
"Well because I have a girl coming over Tuesday for dinner, and if she really likes me, I'm gonna ask her if we can date" Gypsy explained. Alex choked again. On Tuesday, Oliver left with the younger kids, the older kids had work and school so they were gone for the day, Gypsy had Milinei over and introduced her to Michelle. They talked in Gypsy's room and after confirming their feelings for each other, started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided these are probably just going to be one shots of the family's lives, they'll all be connected and everything that happens in the one shots will be the same in the other one shots. The names of every character involved in a one shot will be included and their ages


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gypsy comes out to her family.

Christian-33  
Brooklyn-32  
Samson-26  
Levi-24  
Tim-22  
Nick-21  
Lorelei-20  
Alex and Leo-16  
Michelle-15  
Gypsy-14  
Parker and Lane-12  
Montana, Myles, and Ash-7  
Patrice, Patrick, and Philip-4  
New kid  
Pearl-3 months  
Grandkids  
Niall-13  
Violet-11  
Taylor and Emilie-10  
Maya, 4, Levi's daughter

"Hey Michelle, can I talk to you?" Gypsy walked up to her sister.  
"What's wrong? Is your leg hurting?" Michelle stopped as soon as she realized what she said.  
"Really, its fine Miche, don't get angry at yourself. I actually wanted to talk to you about someone I liked at school. Dad said I'm old enough to date now and I've been interested in this person for a while now, and I think they like me back" Gypsy moved over to her bed and sat down, dropping her crutches.  
"Oh? Who is it? Who's the lucky guy?" Michelle sat down next to Gypsy.  
"Well that's just it, I'm not interested in a guy, I mean I like them and I think if I was given the chance and I really liked a guy, I would date them, but this person, well she's a girl" Gypsy explained.  
"Oh, that's great Gypsy. What's her name?" Michelle wondered.  
"Milinei, she's the older sister of Parker and Lane's friend, Ryker or something like that" Gypsy explained, relaxing now that she knew Michelle supported her.  
"Him? He's a bit of a brat, I don't know why those two hang around him so much, he's bad news if you ask me" Michelle pointed out.  
"Well yeah, I agree, and if it was up to me, I'd ban them from ever seeing him again, but Milinei is actually really nice, and smart, she's one of those bookworms. She's really pretty too, she has long strawberry blonde hair that's always up in a curly ponytail and brown eyes, she's only a little shorter than me, about your height, and she has the best sense of style, its so cute" Gypsy ranted. Michelle smiled, happy to see Gypsy find someone she likes and who made her happy.  
"Gypsy, go for her. Tell dad and then invite her over. I can take the kids out for a while the day she comes over so she doesn't get overwhelmed if you want" Michelle interrupted Gypsy's rambling.  
"Really? But what if dad says its weird to like the same gender?" Gypsy looked down at her hands.  
"Then he doesn't understand you, come on, we can tell him together" Michelle grabbed Gypsy's crutches and helped her up. They walked down to the kitchen and found Oliver in there.  
"Hey dad, can we talk to you? I need to tell you something" Gypsy stopped in front of the stove, where Oliver was cooking.  
"Sure, what is it?" Oliver waited, continuing to cook.  
"Well there's this kid at school, I really like them. And you said I'm old enough to date now so I was wondering if I could invite them over for dinner sometime?" Gypsy explained.  
"Sure when? And what's his name?" Oliver nodded.  
"Um any time that works for you or her, and her name is Milinei" Gypsy answered. Oliver stopped what he was doing and turned to Gypsy.  
"Her?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, her. Ryker's older sister, you know Parker and Lane's friend Ryker? Milinei's his older sister?" Gypsy nodded.  
"Right, what's her favorite food? And Tuesday should work if it works for her, she can come over that day" Oliver nodded and went back to cooking.  
"Thanks, I'll tell her" Gypsy smiled and started walking out of the kitchen.  
"Oh Gypsy?" Oliver stopped her. She turned to him and waited.  
"When were you going to tell us you were gay? And what's your sexuality?" Oliver questioned.  
"I don't know, Michelle already knows, I just told her. I'm bisexual. I'll probably tell the rest of the family tonight" Gypsy turned around again and walked off.

Later that day  
"Your what?!" Alex choked on his food.  
"I'm bisexual, clean yourself up. You disgust me" Gypsy repeated, her voice even and bored.  
"Uhm, that's amazing Gypsy. How long have you known?" Tim questioned.  
"I don't know, a year I guess" Gypsy shrugged. Alex was still choking on his food and Leo was attempting to calm him.  
"Why are you telling us this now?" Leo questioned. Alex finally calmed down and took another bite of food.  
"Well because I have a girl coming over Tuesday for dinner, and if she really likes me, I'm gonna ask her if we can date" Gypsy explained. Alex choked again. On Tuesday, Oliver left with the younger kids, the older kids had work and school so they were gone for the day, Gypsy had Milinei over and introduced her to Michelle. They talked in Gypsy's room and after confirming their feelings for each other, started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided these are probably just going to be one shots of the family's lives, they'll all be connected and everything that happens in the one shots will be the same in the other one shots. The names of every character involved in a one shot will be included and their ages


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Pearl and what happened to the kids mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain mentions of death, stillborn babies, and birth.

Christian-33  
Brookyln-32  
Samson-26  
Levi-24  
Tim-22  
Nick-21  
Lorelei-20  
Alex and Leo-16  
Michelle-15  
Gypsy-14  
Parker and Lane-12  
Montana, Myles, and Ash-7  
Patrice, Patrick, and Philip-4  
Grandkids  
Niall-13  
Violet-11  
Taylor and Emilie-10  
Maya-4  
Ava-4  
Hazel-3  
Josh-1

"Where is everyone? Kids!" Oliver started walking through the house, looking for any of the kids. When he turned around, all the kids still living there, Alex, Leo, Michelle, Gypsy, Parker, Lane, Montana, Myles, Ash, Patrice, Patrick, and Philip, were standing in the entrance to the kitchen.   
"What's wrong?" Leo questioned.  
"Your mothers having the baby so I have to go to the hospital, there's food in the fridge and money on the counter in case you want to order something. Alex, Leo, you two are in charge, the rest of you listen to them and be good. You two, if I hear you did something you shouldn't have while in charge, you will deal with the consequences" Oliver grabbed his keys and walked out.  
"So, who wants to play a game?" Alex questioned.  
"No" Parker shook her head and walked off. Ash glared at her and walked over to the kitchen table.   
"We'll play" Montana dragged Myles over and sat down on either side of Ash. The other triplets sat down on across from the older triplets. Lane followed after Parker, Gypsy sat down in the empty seat next to Montana. Michelle took the one across from her, next to Philip, Alex and Leo took the seats at the end of each table.  
Three hours later  
"Dad? Is that the baby?" Michelle walked over to Oliver and looked at the bundle he was holding.  
"Where's Patrice, Patrick, Philip, Montana, Myles, Ash, Parker, and Lane?" Oliver questioned.  
"Oh it was getting late so we sent them to bed" Alex explained.  
"Right, can you go get them? We need to talk" Oliver looked over at Michelle and Gypsy.  
"Yeah, is everything okay?" Gypsy nodded.  
"No, not really, please just go get your siblings?" Oliver shook his head and sat down. Michelle ran off to get the younger kids up. They all gathered in the kitchen and waited for Oliver to tell them why this meeting was called.  
"There was three babies, triplets again, two boys and a girl, but the boys didn't make it. And neither did your mother" Oliver explained.  
"What?" Michelle stared, shocked at the announcement.  
"Their dead, the babies and your mom are dead" Oliver repeated. There was a gasp and the sound of something falling, everyone looked over at Gypsy. She had dropped her crutches and was leaning up against the table instead.  
"Gypsy?" Parker knelt down next to her sister.   
"No, they can't be" Gypsy mumbled. The family mourned in silence. Three weeks after they all piled into the van and headed to a cemetery for the funeral. The girls were dressed in black lace dresses and the boys in black suits. Despite the occasion, everyone, including the other people at the funeral, adored Pearl in her tiny lace dress and black bow. Even though they lost three members of their family, the Hawksons had never been happier and finally felt their family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos


End file.
